Fun, Fun, Fun,  NOT!
by TheOnlyMarauderette
Summary: Annabeth is showing Camp around the newly-designed Olympus when the gods decide to have some fun - by holding a treasure hunt! Romance and fun ensues. Featuring Percabeth, Tratie and  Thalico. Set after TLO. Please enjoy and review! Complete!
1. The Day Gets A Lot More Interesting

_**I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters or settings mentioned. EVER! Now that we're clear on that . . . This is my first PJO fanfic. Might be slightly OOC, but I think Travis/Katie and Thalia/Nico themselves are pure OOC - ness. Featuring Percabeth, Tratie and Thalico. Please review and you can flame if you want, but I honestly don't care. I don't mind CC and I will try to take it into account**__**! Loads of different POV's for this chapter, but usually there won't be as many. Xxx**_

_**Annabeth POV**_

"Okay, this is a sweet snack bar," Percy said, gorging on some treats with everyone else. I blushed at his praise.

"Thanks." This was Olympus, home of the gods. I was nervous of what everyone would think, but I thought I did a pretty okay job.

"Have I already told you today how smart you are?" Percy asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I laughed and danced away from him.

"I do believe you have, but seeing as my mom lives here, you should probably watch where you put that arm."

Percy visibly paled. I was a little disapointed. Though, I never did find out what my mom said to him. However, Percy, who fought against the Titan lord Kronos but was afraid of his girlfriend's mom, found his bravery again and stood inches from my face.

"Well she's hopefully not watching right now . . ."

But then, Connor Stoll wolf whistled and his brother Travis said,

"Yeah, but most of Camp Half - Blood are!"

We jumped apart and Percy stood there awkwardly, but I tried to pretend nothing happened.

_**Nico POV**_

"I thought I was going to be sick," I muttered, sitting next to Thalia. Apollo had mended her legs in seconds, but Artemis gave her a break too as she didn't fully trust Apollo, the cocky twat.

Thalia laughed at me as Percy and Annabeth tried to pretend they weren't just about to make out in front of everyone. I was secretly pleased I had made her laugh, she barely ever did and could be so serious sometimes.

"They're in love," she smirked.

"Or Aphrodite's just really bored at the moment," I suggested.

"I don't think so. I'm just glad Annabeth's finally happy, even if it means I have to hold back the puke every once in a while," Thalia sighed.

I stared at her hard. When she was brushing a piece of black hair out of her eyes she noticed me.

"What?" she questioned defensively.

"Since when have you, Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis, become a daughter of Aphrodite?" I asked.

She glared at me menacingly and drew her hunting knife.

"Call me a daughter of Aphrodite again Skull Boy and I'll reunite you with your father."

"Hey Nico, Thalia!" Percy shouted. I had been too busy avoiding Thalia's knife, but I realised the group was getting ready to move on.

I stood up and found I was the same height as Thalia. She noticed too and wasn't very pleased.

"Shrinking in your old age?" I teased. Thinking back on it, I didn't mind that Thalia was chasing me for half an hour, even if she was brandishing a knife and cursing me in Ancient Greek.

_**Travis POV**_

This was too awesome! I mean this place was covered in gold and marble statues and I was dying for the opportunity to conveniently let one fall into my backpack. They looked heavy though, so maybe on the way out.

"Everything's so big, I fell like an ant," Connor said in awe.

I snorted. "You're small enough to be one." He made to whack the back of my head but I ducked.

"I'm only a couple of inches shorter!" Connor whined, trying to punch me.

"Keep telling yourself that little bro," I chuckled.

"If I got the choice, I would definitely pick Travis to squish under my shoe," a voice said. I turned around to see Katie Gardener standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"You know you love me babe," I winked. I tried everything to get this girl's attention but nothing worked.

"Keep telling yourself that. Annabeth told me to check up on you two and make sure you hadn't stolen anything," she said.

"Don't worry, we haven't taken anything yet, we're too afraid of Annabeth's wrath," Connor answered.

"Try keep it that way," Katie said as she walked off.

"Hey!" I called desperately to her retreating figure, trying to get her to notice me in a non-squishing way. "I'll be an ant in your garden any day!"

"Seriously dude?" Connor face palmed. " 'An ant in your garden'? You do know ants are pests right?"

"Damn it!" I groaned.

"I told you pranking her to get her to notice you was a bad idea," Connor shook his head.

"Since when are you an expert in anything but pick pocketing?"

Connor just contented himself with saying,

"_And_ you got drool on my shoes man."

_**Annabeth POV**_

I was showing everyone a shrine to Demeter. Golden leaves of wheat and barley decorated it, but the Stolls had tried to spray-paint a box of Weetabix and stick that in too. I stopped them though because I didn't think Demeter or her cabin would be too happy.

"Why hello there," said a suave male voice and a handsome, sandy-haired teenager stepped out from behind the shrine. I realised it was Apollo. He looked a lot like Luke, but in fairness Apollo was better-looking. He was smiling at me with dazzling, white teeth.

"APOLLO! Get your sorry, immortal butt away from my daughter NOW!" a powerful female voice rang through Olympus. Apollo jumped a mile backwards and fell unceremoniously on his backside. Then he got up equally as fast, trying to tidy himself off.

"Wait. You're Lord Apollo?" Pollux, Dionysus' son asked.

"The one and only," he smiled at all the ladies.

The whole Apollo cabin knelt, but Percy, Thalia and I had meet Apollo before and the rest of the campers were too shocked. I mean, this guy only looked a couple of years older than some of his kids. I meet him loads of times before on Olympus, he was always talking about his temple.

"No need to kneel. You guys are my kids after all. I think I recognise a few other faces. How are your legs, sweetheart?" Apollo asked Thalia the last part.

She stiffened and glared at him.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. I noticed with amusement that Nico's fists were balled. Percy just put his arm around me and gave Apollo a look that plainly said,

"Dude, back off." At least he stopped being chicken.

"Anyhoo, I came to say that Zeus has limited me to only eleven life-sized statues in my temple, so now we have enough room to put small statues of _all_ Nine Muses in," Apollo stated, oblivious to that many glares he was receiving.

"Only eleven statues? Whatever shall we do?" Nico said dryly.

"I know. It's a travesty." Apollo was about to turn away, not picking up on the sarcasm, but stopped short.

"I feel a haiku coming on!" he said excitedly. Percy had told me all about Apollo's poetry and I knew he was restraining a groan.

"Oh poor Apollo,

Only eleven statues,

But I'm still awesome."

With that he vanished into thin air.

Looking for a way to get things back on track, I said, "Let's go see the Nine Muses."

"Where would they be?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, I made them this amphitheatre and they usually hang out there. I had it built at a different angle to the one at Camp, it echoes the sound better -"

Thalia cleared her throat because she knew how long I could talk about architecture.

When we got there, the Muses were in a frenzy.

"What's wrong?" I asked Calliope, the Muse of epic poetry.

"Our hearts are merely racing with excitement and pure joy at the thought of meeting such a number of brave and selfless demigods who risked their lives to visit us," she said dramatically. I did say the Muse of _epic_ poetry.

"I'd better introduce you guys," I sighed. Some of the campers were looking at Calliope like she had just announced she had a pet chimera.

"This is Calliope of epic poetry."

_**Percy POV**_

"That explains a lot," Clarisse muttered.

One who was pretty in the dryad kind of way, came forward dreamily and announced, "I am Erato. My speciality is love and lyric poetry."

She turned to me and said, "Your glistening eyes reminder me of a calm sea on a beautiful summer's day-"

"_Ahem_," Annabeth coughed.

"Yo! I'm Terpsichore and my home turf is dance. I mean like shake what ya momma gave ya!" another said and did a Beyonce dance move.

One who had laugh lines on her face but still looked young said, "I'm Thalia, the Muse of comedy, knock kno-"

"Hang on," Nico interrupted. "Thalia's namesake is the Muse of comedy?"

"Yeah," Thalia, Hunter of Artemis said. "So?"

There was silence for a moment, then Connor said,

"Well Thalia, you're not exactly the optimistic type."

"And you're a kleptomaniac," she retorted.

He shrugged. "True enough."

"I am Euterpe," a brunette sang in a soprano so high it broke a daughter of Hecate's glasses.

"Lady GaGa is my role model, she is so amazing!" Euterpe sang gleefully.

"Does she always . . .?" I asked Annabeth. She understood and nodded.

"Enough!" one with black hair insisted. _No, these people aren't weird at all,_ I thought.

"This is Clio of history, Polyhymnia of hymns, Urania of astronomy and I am Melpomene of tragedy. We are all going to die." the depressed one continued. _Yup, definetely freaky._

There was a puzzled silence and then a little girl from the Hermes' cabin came forward and said,

"But you're immortal."

Melpomene seemed to have forgotten this fact and she murmured, "Oh yes," to herself.

POOF! A big pink cloud appeared and I struggled not to choke on the smell of designer perfume. It was worse than the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hello kids!" Aphrodite said. I almost freaked out there and then for two reasons. One, if Aphrodite comes looking for you, run for your love life, and two, she looked a hell of a lot like Annabeth. I remembered last time I meet her, she changed to look like anyone I'd ever had a crush on.

She winked at me and I felt the heat rise to my face. She obviously knew what I was seeing.

"My fellow gods and I have come up with a way to entertain you all and ourselves," she said cheerfully.

This made everyone extremely wary.

"By holding a treasure hunt!" she squealed.

Everyone's face (including mine) pretty much said, "Is she serious?"

Aphrodite sensed this and decided to spice things up by saying,

"The prize will be two months no chores and extra desert for that period."

All the demigods stayed alert as Aphrodite explained the rules. We would work in pairs already picked out for us and we had to follow clues.

"Now the pairs are . . . ." Aphrodite began as everyoe waited in anticipation.

"Percy and Annabeth!" All the Aphrodite cabin '_aww_ed'.

"Chris and Clarisse!", who smiled at each other.

"Thalia and Nico!" They both shrugged, but I knew Nico was mentally jumping for joy.

"Travis and Katie!" Katie face palmed but Travis mouthed, "Thank you!" to Aphrodite.

"What about me?" Connor asked.

"Oh, you'll be with my daughter Drew," Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite chuckled as Drew looked disgusted when Connor stared at her drooling.

_**Thalia POV**_

The stuck up goddess of love took her time calling out the pairs and they all 'mysteriously' contained a boy and a girl.

"I'm really glad I'm with you," Nico said. I raised an eyebrow at him but I felt like blushing.

"I mean, I feel sorry for Connor being with Drew," he amended. I thought I felt something unpleasant in my stomach - disappointment? _No Thalia, you're probably just dehydrated or something._

"Anyone who crosses her, she makes them wear the 'Shoes of Shame'," Nico mocked.

I snickered, "Now I'm really scared. Death to Barbie has always been one of my favourite sayings though."

Nico smiled back at me and my heart thumped.

_**Katie POV**_

Travis. Stoll. I was paired with Travis Stoll. And he was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Because," he said simply.

"Because?" I prompted him suspiciously.

"Just because."

Okay now I was seriously worried. Call me paranoid, but Travis had pranked me too many times before. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Promise you're not going to prank me?"

He pretended to be offended.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing. Your words Katie, they sting," he said, placing his hand on his heart.

"No need to be so dramatic," I said.

"Ah but Katie," he sighed. "I'm a dramatic person."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and lowered me to the ground in a ballroom dancer way.

His sparkling blue eyes were full of mischief and he looked kind of cute. _Wait. Stop right there Katie. Travis is not cute. Erato has been rubbing off on you. Yeah and if there's a Muse of talking to yourself, she's been rubbing off on you too._

"Hem hem," Aphrodite coughed and Travis did the most ungentle manly thing ever. He _**dropped**_ me!

"Katie, I'm so sorry!" he said as he helped me up. Barely anyone noticed my fall and maybe it was because I wasn't angry.

"I am going to kill you. Slowly and painfully," I hissed. Travis was preparing to run when Aphrodite said,

"Can we leave the cold-blooded murdering until later sweetheart?" Travis did puppy-dog eyes and everything.

"'Til later," I growled, glaring at Travis.

"Here are your first clues," Aphrodite said, and with a click of her fingers, a small piece of parchment poofed into every groups hands.

It read,

"_One uses it everyday if thou flits between two worlds,_

_But the only other witness shall deny it's existence._

_Good luck young demigods,_

_Athena."_

_**I made up the clue so it's probably easy, but if anyone knows the answer please review with it. Thanks, please review! xxx**_


	2. Sneaking

_**I don't own PJO. Now that's over with . . . Thanks for the awesome response from Bianca-Skittles, Kridex, darkangelxx22xx, MyRedPhoenix,, speedyteeny, cammygrl, Unique-and-Alive, ReadingXxFreak (awesome name), fw, cotix 14, greekgeek105, Lolo, I'm swinging hi and Caonto. Thanks to everyone who favourited or put this story on alert, but please review too!**_

_**No Percy and Annabeth did not make out, but almost! :-p Sorry I had to put it in. Really sorry, but most of the chapters won't be as long as the first one**__**L . To cotix 14 Thalia is forbidden yes, but it is possible, though unlikely that she would break her vow. I just think Thalico is cute. And speedyteeny and I'm swinging hi got the riddle right! :-D You'll find out the answer . . . Now!**_

_**Previously:**_

"_Hello kids!" Aphrodite said. "My fellow gods and I have come up with a way to entertain you all and ourselves . . . By holding a treasure hunt! . . . Here are your first clues." _

"_One uses it everyday if thou flits between two worlds,_

_But the only other witness shall deny it's existence._

_Good luck young demigods,_

_Athena."_

_**Annabeth POV**_

"That's not too hard. My mom was actually being kind," I said, rereading the clue to make sure my answer was correct.

"'Not too hard'? What's the answer then Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"You really have no idea Seaweed Brain? I know you're as brainy as you are brawny," I said. The riddle wasn't that hard.

"Thank you for complimenting my 'brawn' but no, I've no idea. I'm not a son of Athena," he said.

I sighed. "Come on," I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everyone else. When they were all out of sight, I whispered into Percy's ear,

"The elevator."

He face-palmed. "The elevator guy denies there's a 600th floor. I should have known."

"Just be glad you were paired with me, otherwise you'd be sitting in the amphitheatre for the rest of the day," I said.

"I'm very glad I'm with you," he said, then kissed me lightly.

"Let's go Wise Girl. We've got an elevator to get to."

_**Connor POV**_

"Soooo," I drawled. "Any ideas?"

"No," Drew said dismissively while filing her nails.

_**Travis POV**_

I was stumped. I hadn't a clue. Not to say I'm not smart. My amazingly intelligent brain was probably resting. Yeah, resting. However, enough of it was awake for me to make a plan.

"Okay," I began. "Annabeth and Percy just went that way, so if we're quiet enough - " Katie cut me off.

"We can't follow them Travis!" she exclaimed.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"It's cheating!"

"If you've got any better idea, I'm all ears," I said. She stayed silent.

"Then come on!"

Katie followed me reluctantly.

"Hurry up or we'll lose them!" I said urgently. I grabbed her hand and pulled her faster. Finally we heard Percy and Annabeth's voices and we hid behind a bush.

"The elevator guy denies there's a 600th floor. I should have known," Percy said.

"The elevator," I muttered. Katie tapped my shoulder, silently trying to get my attention.

"You can let go of my hand now," she whispered, pointing to our intertwined hands.

"Nah, I'd better hold on to it to make sure some crazy, love-stricken satyr doesn't jump out and kidnap you to become his wife," I whispered back. Truth was, holding her hand gave me butterflies in my stomach. Wait, did I say butterflies? I meant wasps, big manly wasps and - actually, I don't think Katie would be pleased with me comparing holding her hand with wasps in my stomach. Maybe I'll stick with the butterflies.

"I'm telling Grover you said that," she smirked playfully.

"Traitor," I accused under my breath.

"All's fair in love and war. Come on, let's move," she said. Imagine, of all people, _Katie Gardener _helping _me_ cheat. The world's gone crazy.

Percy and Annabeth reached the Empire State Building elevator. We found another conveniently placed bush to hide behind. I was just shifting my weight to my right foot when a twig snapped under my feet.

"Damn!" I mouthed.

"Katie!" I whispered. She didn't know what was going on, so to protect her from sight, I pinned her to the ground. Annabeth had turned her head at the sound of the twig.

I looked into Katie's beautiful green eyes. Without thinking, I leaned slightly towards her. She smelt of flowers and mown grass. Man, I wanted to kiss her so bad. She opened her mouth to say something, maybe a declaration of her undying love for me. She breathed,

"Travis, you're breaking my arm."

"Oh, sorry," I said, rolling off her. "You can't say you didn't enjoy it though," I winked. Katie just rolled her eyes. I was shocked, normally she would at least make a snaky comment back. Katie is the most aggressive child of Demeter I know. However, I wasn't going to question my new found luck.

We watched as Annabeth and Percy just asked the elevator dude for the next clue and he handed it over, simple as that.

We emerged from the bush once Percy and Annabeth were gone.

"What were you kids doing in there?" the guy asked suspiciously. He suspected us of heating already, so I decided to change topic completely.

"We were having an intimate moment, if you know what I me-" Katie interrupted me for the second time today and smacked my arm while exclaiming,

"Travis! Don't mind him sir, we were only sneaking in the bushes to make sure _we_ weren't followed."

_Wow_, I thought,_ gorgeous and a good liar? We're destined to be together._

"Okay then, but I'd keep an eye on him if I were you," he said to Katie as if I wasn't there.

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not that bad!"

"Quit the whining Stoll. Here's the next clue!"

_**Connor POV**_

"Any ideas?" I asked Drew again.

"You asked me that five minutes ago and the answer's still the same," she hissed.

Jeez, pair me up with any other daughter of Aphrodite but Drew. I mean, she's good-looking but she's a pain in the nek.

"Any ide-"

"NO!"

_**Nico POV**_

"Think Nico, think," I said to myself.

"It won't just come to you like a light bulb. The answer's hardly going to run up to you naked and doing the Macarana,," Thalia said, trying to decipher the riddle as well.

"Nothing's impossible," I said.

"You're insane," Thalia said bluntly.

"You're only figuring that out now?" I asked.

"I've had my suspicions about you're sanity for a while," she said with a mock-serious face on.

"I trusted you!" I pretended to be outraged. We read the riddle again, Thalia over my shoulder. '_The only other witness shall deny it's existence._' What was that meant to mean? Hang on, deny . . . two worlds. . . the only other witness. Then, at the same time we both said,

"The elevator!"

We sprinted off to the elevator but kept pace with each other.

"Here is the second clue," the man said.

"Yes!" Thalia exclaimed, then hugged me. I felt my face go as red as a tomato. Realising what she had done, she stiffened, then pulled back, just as embarrassed.

"Um," she said awkwardly.

"The clue," I said, trying to focus and stop Thalia feeling self-conscious.

"The clue," she agreed relieved.

"_What's covered in fur but always naked?_

_Hope you do awesome dudes,_

_Apollo."_

_**Okay, short, I know, but I'm posting two chapters today so continue, but review this hapter too please and let me know what you think. Anyone know the answer to the**_


	3. Not So Sane Muses

_**I don't own PJO. HUZZAH! Fanfiction is back up and running! For me anyway . . . Thanks to Unique-and-Alive, AnimalBuddy32 and berry11b for reviewing. AnimalBuddy32 got the answer right! Here you go folks! **_

_**Percy POV**_

I laughed this clue was so easy. I think I even saw it in a video game before. Maybe Annabeth's not the only one that can figure out riddles.

"What?" Annabeth frowned.

"What do you mean what?" I asked.

"What were you laughing at? We have to solve this," she insisted. Then it hit me. She didn't't know the answer.

"I know what it is," I said, gesturing towards the paper. An eager glint shined in Annabeth's eyes. Even if she thought the riddle was stupid, I could tell she was dying to find out what the answer was.

"Maybe you need a brain of seaweed to know the answer."

"Perseus Jackson I swear-" Annabeth began impatiently.

"Okay, okay. A bear," I forfeited.

"What?"

"Spelt B-A-R-E and B-E-A-R," I explained.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

_**Thalia POV**_

Damn it! Why are riddles so frustrating? Nico started laughing out of nowhere.

"What Skull Boy?" I growled.

"Your - face," he gasped in between his laughter.

"What about it?" I said menacingly. He found my tone hilarious for some reason and was in stitches laughing now.

"Thought-you-were-going-to-explode," he choked out.

"Okay, enough laughing on my account," I said. In fairness, he tried to stop, but once he stood still he looked me straight in the eye and we both burst out laughing.

After we recovered, Nico announced,

"The answer is bear but spelt B-A-R-E as well as the animal spelling. Thing is, I don't know where we'll find any bears on Olympus." His eyebrows scrunched together and he looked sort of cute. Hold on, backtrack a second Thalia. You did not say cute. You said he could do with some new boots. That's it, you said boots. Boots, boots, boots. Now I was clear on that I laughed loudly.

"I know the answer."

Nico didn't't say anything and I realised he was staring at me. I felt myself blushing, though there was no reason.

"Nico?"

He jumped and tried to it cover up. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking?" I asked curiously. I didn't know why, but _I really _wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"Lots of clever little things," he smirked.

"Like I was saying, I know where to find a bear," I changed subject, trying not to look too interested. "The she-bear is the sacred animal of Artemis."

Nico looked reluctant.

"Come on," I said. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do, then grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him towards Artemis' Temple.

_**Connor POV**_

"What about now?" I asked, fixing the fresh bandage that was wrapped around my head. I never knew daughters of Aphrodite could be so vicious.

Drew glared at me and slowly stood up. Then, just on time Aphrodite's beautiful voice said as though coming from giant speakers,

"No maiming allowed."

Drew sat back down unsatisfied.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I heard Aphrodite's voice loud and clear.

"No maiming allowed."

"Who do you think that's for?" I asked Percy. A few years ago, it probably would have been us.

He grinned. "Katie and Travis I'd say. That's if Katie hasn't already murdered him."

I chuckled. "I don't think it's Katie and Travis."

"Why? They hate each other."

"Honestly Percy, you can be so obtuse sometimes! Even Clarisse noticed," I sighed.

"Noticed what?"

"That they like each other. Connor started a betting pool on when they'll get together," I explained.

"Really?" Percy asked dumbstruck.

"How you don't notice these things, I'll never know," I shook my head.

"Yet it was me who got the answer, not you," he smirked.

I swatted at him playfully. "You're looking for trouble."

"You think so?" he played along. I went up close to him, pretending I was about to kiss him, then messed up his hair and moved away before he could do the same to mine.

"To the temple of Artemis," I said as I protected my hair.

_**Nico POV**_

Stupid Artemis making her Hunters take the stupid vow. Thalia just has to be a Hunter doesn't she? She probably doesn't even like me that way anyway. But then why is she holding my hand? Why did she hug me, but then get embarrassed? Why are girls so complicated?

"Here we are," Thalia said. The temple roof was domed and was a pale turquoise colour with ornate white marble and gold walls.

"I'm still not seeing any bears," I said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Men. Impatient as always. There's a bear fountain inside."

"I'd bet you're a hell of a lot more impatient then me," I said. Jeez, not all men are bad. Thalia gave me the evil eye even though it was true and went into the temple. I followed and saw what she was talking about. A huge, magnificently sculpted white marble bear stood majestically in the middle of a fountain. At the foot of the fountain lay several scrolls.

"I got it," I said. Thalia threw her hand out in front of me.

"Men can't go any further into the temple. Unless you don't mind losing your pretty face," she said. I choked.

"Not that your better looking then most people," Thalia tried to cover up. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not saying your ugly though," Thalia stammered. "I mean - I mean - I should just stop talking."

"Probably."

"Too bad, not gonna happen," she said approaching the scrolls while I waited at the entrance. She opened a scroll at the fountain, read it through, then frowned.

"What?" I called out. She just shook her head which I took to mean, "Outside". Outside of the temple, Thalia tossed the scroll to me. It made _zero_ sense.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge, _

_You and me could write a bad romance,_

_Have fun darlings,_

_Aphrodite."_

"What kind of riddle is that?" I asked to no one in particular. The words sounded familiar but . . . no, gone again.

"I've no idea," Thalia said.

"It sounds familiar," I said. It was on the tip of my tongue, maybe it was a song. . .

"I think I've heard it before too, but I can't put my finger on it," Thalia mused. "I think . . a song."

"That's what I thought! So what's it called?" I asked, relieved.

"I don't know! I just know it's a song. A pop one I think, but I'm not sure. I mean, my favourite song is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day," Thalia said. 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' was a good song, but I remembered how often 'loneliness' was mentioned. Charming.

'Could write a bad romance'. Bad romance were the words that seemed important.. Umm . . . That was it! Bad Romance! It had taken a whole month for the Aphrodite cabin to stop singing it at all the activities.

"Bad Romance by Lady GaGa!" I exclaimed. Damn those Aphrodite kids, but they had their uses.

"You listen to Lady GaGa?" Thalia questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"No! More like the Aphrodite kids burned it into my brain," I defended myself.

"Uh huh."

"So that's our answer, but where does that get us?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Do you walk around with plugs in your ears Skull Boy?" she said. "Remember that Muse?"

_**Travis POV**_

Apart from being surprised that Katie listened to Lady GaGa (who'd of thought?) I was a bit wary to go back to the Muses.

"Can't you just go Katie? They looked like they were on freakin' steroids!" I moaned.

"What and you'd send me off to some steroid-taking Muses on my own?" Katie asked dryly.

"I know how hard you can hit," I said, remembering previous bruises.

"Travis Stoll, you are coming with me and unless you wish for an untimely death you will not object," Katie ordered and I knew she wasn't messing about my untimely death.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"So," she said as we went back to the amphitheatre. "Connor's going to be interested to find out you were afraid of the Muses."

"I wasn't! I was just playing along with you!" I protested.

"Of course you were."

"I was!"

"Sure."

We were at the entrance now and I wrapped my arms around Katie and pulled her close, trying to romance her.

"I was," I murmured.

"What ever you say," she smirked and twirled out of my arms.

So close Travis, so close.

"And Stoll," she began.

"Yes Katie?" I said hopefully.

"If you ever grab me like that again, I'll sue you." Delightful.

We approached Euterpe, the Muse of song.

"Well done demigods!" she busted into song cheerfully. There was a minutes silence while Katie and I waited for her to tell us the clue.

"So," I said impatiently. "What's the clue?"

"Oh no handsome, there's no clue!" she trilled. If there ever was a time not to be flirted with, it was now. Especially as I'm trying to woo Katie.

"Great so did we win?" I asked confused.

"No, you have to do a task first to get the clue, but we need to wait for everyone else," Euterpe sang.

Katie and I shared a baffled look.

"What's the task?" Katie asked.

"Each group has to sing!" she belted out delightedly.

"Sing?" we both said disbelievingly. The Apollo kids are so going to make us look bad. I didn't mind, but Katie looked as if she'd rather die than sing.

She nodded. "I'll explain the rules when everyone gets here."

"So we wait?" Katie said, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. Euterpe nodded again then walked away.

"I guess that proves my awesomeness," I said.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Even steroid-taking Muses are hitting on me."

_**The last line is meant to be comical, not offensive. Heck, my brother had to take steroids for a while because he was sick so no offence intended. But anyway . . .What do you guys think? What songs will each group sing? It can be duet or solo, but one song per group.**_


	4. SING For your Clue

_**I do not own PJO. OBIVIOUSLY. Thanks to cotix 14 for the ONLY review. Seriously, you're awesome. Please everyone else review, even if it's only to say 'good' or 'bad'. Please! Eleven seconds that's all it will take! Scout's honour! (I know it doesn't technically work if you're not a scout but . . .) Okay, this would be way too long in one chapter so I'm splitting it in half. I promise there will be three songs in the next chapter and then that's the end of the singing for the foreseeable future. Here you guys go. All the songs and artists are at the bottom. Xxx.**_

_**Nico POV**_

"WHAT!" I exclaimed angrily.

"There is no chance on the River Styx that I'm singing!" Thalia growled.

"Well one of you has to, otherwise you won't get the next clue," Euterpe chimed.

"I'm not singing!" Thalia cried, turning on me.

"What, and you think I will? Fat chance!" I burst out.

"I'm not singing!" she repeated.

"Neither am I!" I said. She grimaced, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the amphitheatre. At first I thought she was going to mug me or threaten to kill me or something along those lines, but as she whirled around to look at me I saw an expression on her face I had only seen once before on Apollo's sun chariot. Fear.

"Please Nico. I really can't do this," she begged, the words rushing out of her mouth.

"But seriously Thalia? Me singing?" I said unbelievingly.

"If anyone makes fun of you I'll brain them," she said. I laughed.

"Thanks, but I think I can do that myself. We wouldn't want you getting charged with attempted murder."

"Will you do it Nico? Please?" she asked. I looked into her blue eyes and I knew I was a goner.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Nico, you're the best friend I could ever have! Well, for a man I mean," she said, hugging me. Yep, that was me. Her best _friend_. Nothing more, I was a male after all. I'm a Son of Hades, I'm destined to be alone. Then it came to me. I knew what song I would sing.

_**Katie POV**_

"Travis, you're singing," I said bluntly.

"What?" he said.

"You. Are. Singing. Do you understand?" I said slowly, emphasizing each word.

"But why? Are you afraid of singing Katie?" he asked, smirking.

"Nope. Just you almost jumped out of your skin with excitement," I stated.

"Why, were you watching me Katie?" he smiled slyly. "Because that's the only way you would have noticed that small of a thing."

I blushed. Was I watching him? Maybe unconsciously, but not romantically or anything, I was just making sure he didn't try anything funny. That's what I told myself before I realised it made no sense. I trusted him enough to not poison him or anything along this treasure hunt. I was watching Travis and I thought I knew why, but I wasn't going too admit it anytime soon.

"I thought so," he said smugly. I clenched my fists and just said,

"So what song are you singing?". He seemed resigned to the fact that I was going to make him sing whether he liked it or not.

"You'll see Kate, you'll see," he said mysteriously, stroking an imaginary beard like a cartoon villain.

_**Connor POV**_

Well I was totally bored, so I decided to wander around in hope of finding a clue. That's when I saw loads of the pairs filing into the amphitheatre.

"Hey!" I called to Will Solace. "What's up? Are you guys finished?"

"I don't know. The last clue lead us here," he said. Bingo! The thought came to me like a light bulb lit over my head. I ran to get Drew.

"Come on! There's something going on at the amphitheatre!" I said urgently.

"Whatever sweetie," she said, not even looking at me.

"Fine," I sighed. "Your choice." Without looking back, I sprinted towards the amphitheatre.

_**Travis POV**_

All of Camp Half-Blood had gathered into the amphitheatre now and I even thought I had seen my annoying little brother among the crowd. We were sitting on the stone steps when Euterpe came out.

"Our first performer is . . . Connor Stoll everybody! Enjoy!" she thrilled and moved off the stage. It was still daytime so there were no electrical lights. I was very curious as to what Connor would sing. I just hoped to Zeus that it wasn't anything he could get sued for.

Connor came out and screams erupted. Connor was _very_ popular with the girls of Camp Half-Blood. He began to sing;

_Pressure, pushing down on me  
__Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure, that burns a building down  
Splits a family in twoPuts people on streets  
__  
_At first I thought he was singing the Queen's version, the original, but I heard the music quicken.

_All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Connor's back with a brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightlyWill it ever stop?  
Yo - I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

At this point the whole crowd was on their feet, me included. Connor winked at a couple of girls who swooned. I saw Katie dancing beside me and I grabbed her hand and twirled her. To my surprise, she let me.

_Pressure, pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Dance - Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly - when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye  
The kid don't playIf there was a problem  
Yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

_Pressure, pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure, that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streetsIt's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about,  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people, people on streetsIce ice baby _

_Ice ice baby  
Now that the party is jumpin'  
With the bass kicked in, and the Vegas all pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no fakin'  
Cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if you ain't quick and nimbleI go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi-hat with a supped up tempoI'm on a roll - it's time to go solo  
Rollin' - in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waiting just to say "hi"  
Did you stop?  
No - I just drove by  
Kept on - pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead  
Yo - so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue._

_Pressure, pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure, that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets  
It's the terror of knowingWhat this world is about,  
Watching some good friendsScreaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people, people on streets_

Ice ice baby 

_Ice ice baby_

_Ice ice baby_

_Ice ice baby_

He finished chanting the lyrics and everyone screamed in applause.

"I hope you can sing as well as your brother can Travis," Katie smirked.

"Well like I said before - you'll see, especially as I'm on next," I said, jumping out of my seat.

_**Katie POV**_

Annabeth took Travis' empty seat beside me which was strange as she had been sitting with Percy before. She said she needed to tell me something from Travis.. I was secretly eager to hear it but something was bothering me.

"You carrying a message?" I asked. Usually Annabeth would tell you to go say it yourself.

"This is a special case," she said mysteriously. Then, as the music was beginning to start she whispered in my ear,

"Travis told me to tell you, 'listen to the lyrics'."

I gave her a questioning look but she just shrugged as Travis came onto the raised platform and began singing.

_My mouth is like a loaded gun  
I'm shooting it off to anyone  
Don't need for them to understand  
I wanna feel like I'm a man  
I'm checking you out, I'm not checking in  
Up and down as the music begins  
My head is spinning round and round  
My head is gonna hit the ground_

I knew this song, I knew what was coming next and there was a strange feeling in my stomach as I waited for Travis to sing the chorus.

_We should be  
We should be  
We should be  
We should be lovers  
We should be lovers  
'Cause we can't be friends  
We should be lovers'  
Cause we can't be friends_

Travis was a great singer and combined with his looks (which weren't bad, but inflated his already large head even further) he could make a pop star. The majority of females however were already screaming like he was one.

_I've had my fill, I've had my fall  
I've had enough of everyone  
he tapping feet, coolest labels  
The lost and found at every table  
Lights go out, the music goes down  
Reality hits like a smack in the mouth  
The DJ spins it round and round  
Oh DJ spin me round and round_

We should be  
We should be  
We should be  
We should be lovers

He looked straight at me and I turned crimson.

_We should be lovers  
'Cause we can't be friends  
We should be lovers  
'Cause we can't be friends  
Oh we can't be friends  
Oh we can't be friends_

Okay, so maybe I had been looking at Travis. Maybe I liked him a tiny bit.

_We should be  
We should be  
We should be  
We should be  
My mouth is like a loaded gun (We should be)_

The Muses chanted this in the background.

_I'm shooting it off to everyone (We should be)  
Don't need for them to understand (We should be)  
I wanna feel like I'm a man_

We should be lovers  
We should be lovers  
'Cause we can't be friends  
We should be lovers  
'Cause we can't be friends  
No we can't be friends  
Oh we can't be friends  
Oh we can't be friends

His eyes connected with mine again but this time I smiled and he returned it with a grin. However, when I noticed Annabeth beaming at me I put on a straight face.

"He wasn't too bad," I said, trying desperately not to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"It looked like you enjoyed it," Annabeth smirked.

"He could have been worse," I shrugged. He would have had to be a lot worse if he was trying not to sound like a recording artist. I, on the other hand, sounded like a dying cat when I sang.

"Show off," I muttered as Travis bounded out to me.

"I think I'll go find Percy," Annabeth said, clearing off.

"What did you think then Kate? Did I live up to your expectations?" he smirked.

"I'm sure we could be friends if you swore on the River Styx to become my slave for life, stop pranking my cabin and bring me a decaf coffee every morning," I listed.

Travis took a step closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Deal," he murmured then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. After I got over the initial shock, I just couldn't help kissing him back.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Leaving Katie and Travis alone, I went to find Percy. We listened to a couple of more pairs singing then trying to make conversation (sometimes trying to make conversation with Percy is sometimes like drawing blood from a stone).

"Who's next?"

"Clarisse and Chris, I think. I wonder what they'll sing," he wondered.

At that point, Clarisse marched out on stage, followed by Chris. Euterpe trailed after them.

"Next to perform is Clarisse and Chris! Afterwards we will have a short break!" Euterpe sang. As soon as she left the platform, a familiar track started playing. I remembered where I heard it before, Thalia was listening to it and after hearing it I got the Apollo cabin to sing it at the campfire.

Clarisse started singing.

_Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

Then Chris continued.

_Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

Together they sang the chorus as everyone cheered. They were actually pretty good.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
__Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

Clarisse cut in and was surprising everyone with how good a singer she was.

_Sing it out  
Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

Chris carried on. He wasn't bad either. I was beginning to feel slightly nervous about our performance.

_Sing it out  
Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth_

The whole of Camp Half - Blood was singing along and I couldn't resist joining them.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

Clarisse came to the front of the platform and began belting out the words while jumping.

_Cleaned up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation  
Generation nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer  
I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones that want to get away._

I screamed with the rest of the crowd,

_Keep running!_

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world  
You've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the worldSing it for the world  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world!

Clarisse and Chris gave a peace sign to the audience before leaving the platform.

"They were seriously awesome," Percy muttered next to me. I had butterflies in my stomach as I realised what we had to do next. I kissed Percy quickly, grabbed his hand and led him behind the amphitheatre to get ready.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we've got a song to sing."

_**Songs:**_

_**Ice Ice Baby - John and Edward Grimes version**_

_**We Should Be Lovers - Royseven**_

_**S.I.N.G. - My Chemical Romance**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Three songs in the next chapter, but who's singing? Two people you expect, but one you definitely don't, that's all I can tell you! Xxx.**_


	5. U Smile And I Walk Alone

_**I will never own PJO. All songs at the bottom. Thanks a bunch to cotix 14, Charlie, xXGred-ForgeXx, booketgirl11, Sabby1234, speedyteeny and MandyJane for reviewing. Here you go . . .**_

_**Katie POV**_

We broke apart. I was crimson and Travis' cheeks were slightly pink.

"Um," I began intelligently, being saved from continuing by Euterpe who told us to take our seats.

"Now here is Annabeth and Percy!" she announced. Annabeth walked on stage holding a microphone, her blonde curls bouncing.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention,_

At this point she shot an annoyed glance towards the gods' throne room. A couple of people laughed. I never knew Annabeth had it in her to sing such a romantic song. She was a pretty darn good singer too.  
_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some,  
__But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours_

It was Percy's turn and he stumbled out, looking nervous, but the sight of Annabeth reassured him.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family_

Many people nodded at this point. We were all like second cousins or related somehow.

_And it's our Zeus-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

Annabeth started singing,

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

Then Percy sang,

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

They meet in the middle of the stage and held hands, singing together.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours(I won't hesitate) _

Annabeth sang in the background.

_Open up your mind and see like me(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours(It cannot wait, I'm sure)  
So please don't, please don't, please don't(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

They finished together and the crowd gave them a mixture of "Awww's" and claps.

Percy looked at his shoes as he walked off and Annabeth was walking so fast it looked like she had a meeting with Zeus and he would zap her if she was late. Thunder rumbled.

Sorry Uncle Zeus, only messing.

Will Solace marched out next with a stool in his hand. He ran back to the sides and grabbed a guitar.

"This is for Nyssa," he said. Nyssa herself went brighter than any tomato I'd ever seen. I knew Nyssa and I knew she was going to kill Will later. He strummed a chord on the guitar and began.

_Oh  
Yeah  
Mmmm_

_I'd wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby,_

_You smile I smile  
Cause whenever  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey_

I couldn't believe it. Will. Singing. U Smile. To. Nyssa. I didn't even know they liked each other. However, it didn't look like Will was going to live for much longer as Nyssa looked ready to hop on the platform and beat him to death with the guitar he was holding.

_Your lips, my biggest weakness  
Shouldn't have let you know  
I'm always gonna do what they say _

Now I really feared for Will's life. Travis was close beside me and I could feel his arm touching mine. It was as if an electric current was running through my body. His sides were shaking and he was trying not to crack up.

_If you need me  
I'll come running  
From a thousand miles away_

_When you smile I smile (oh whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey_

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more  
__Cause baby _

_You smile I smile (whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile I smileI smile I smile I smile  
You smile I smileMake me smile baby_

_Baby you won't ever work for nothing  
You are my ins and my means now  
With you there's no in between  
I'm all in  
Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able  
But I fold to your wish  
Cause it's my command_

_Hey hey hey  
You smile I smile (whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile I smileI smile I smile I smile  
You smile I smile  
Oh  
__You smile I smile_

_You smile I smile_

He finished with a grin in Nyssa's direction. She was in between killing him because of all the stuff he sang or kissing him because he sang it for her. She opted for kissing and now neither Travis nor I could stifle our laughter.

_**Thalia's POV**_

Nico was up next and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I saw the pain in his eyes when he agreed but I didn't know why. I still didn't know what he was singing. He trooped on to the platform and he looked miserable. My guilt increased and I tried to catch his eye but he was looking everywhere except where I was sitting.

The music started and I thought the beat was familiar.

Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I felt a strange sensation in my stomach as I listened to him. He had a great voice, but he sounded so desperate and lonely that I wanted to jump up and comfort him.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

He looked me straight in the eye and I realised what he meant. I shook my head.

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, __Ah-ah, Ah-ah,  
Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's messed up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Nico wouldn't look at me again as I tried to explain through my facial expressions. I can't be with him, I'm the Lieutenant of Artemis for Zeus' sake! But why did I still want to explain it to him, to show I stilled cared about him, but I couldn't in that way.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah,  
Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

The guitar solo was playing and the crowd was cheering, though they sensed this was about more than just singing.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone... _

Nico stayed for the instrumental but before he could even hear the applause, he just left the platform and the amphitheatre. I went after him.

"Nico," I sad grabbing his arm.

"What?" he aid gruffly.

"I - You -" the truth was I didn't know what to say. I hadn't planned anything, I just had to go after him.

Then before I could do anything, Nico leaned forward and kissed me. His lips were soft and out of shock (that's what I told myself anyway) I kissed him back for a fraction of a second, then went rigid. He pulled back.

"Nico I -" I began but he interrupted me.

"I know Thals, but did you feel anything?" he asked. I had and I knew it, but I wasn't allowed and I had to lie to him. If I didn't, it would only hurt him more because I still couldn't be with him. I shook my head.

"Let's just pretend it never happened then," he said, his voice tight. Again the urge to comfort him came, but I resisted, I had to.

"I'm sorry," I replied, trying anything to replace that sad look in his eyes with it's normal mischievous glint.

"Forget about it," he said huskily, turning back towards the amphitheatre.

"Come on, we'd better get that clue," he continued.

I followed him silently. When we entered, Annabeth looked at me and immediately knew something had happened. She was pushing her way through the many demigods between her and I, holding Percy's hand and dragging him along too. Before she could reach me however, Euterpe called out,

"Get your clues here!" There was a surge in the crowd as everyone rushed to get a small piece of paper. I couldn't see Annabeth and Percy so I headed towards the clues. People cleared and I picked up a piece of paper. Nico appeared beside me and looked over my shoulder to read the clue. I sucked in a sharp breath. It was weird having Nico this close to me and for a split second I wanted to turn around and kiss him like he had kissed me earlier.

I cleared my thoughts, trying to focus. The clue read,

"_Five men are going from a car into a church. It's pouring rain and none of them have raincoats or umbrellas. One manages to stay dry. How?_

_Try solve that punks,_

_Ares."_

**_Songs:_**

**_I'm Your's - Jason Mraz_**

**_U Smile - Justin Bieber (To haters, flame me if you want about hthe song, but I think it's cute)_**

**_Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day_**

**_What did you guys thik about my surprise pairing WillxNyssa? And what about por Nico? Please review! P.S. The riddle doesn't have anything to do with the gods or PJO, but does anyone know the answer?_**


	6. Creepy Crawlies

**I don't own PJO. Thanks to MandyJane, cotix 14 (I'm sorry that there isn't much Percabeth, I just find it harder to write about them, but I'll try), 11percyjackson11, Creative Central, clare, Bonifaco16 and loveyou4eva for reviewing! I probably should have told you guys this, but not all of the gods leave clues. There is only about two or three chapters left to go.11percyjackson11 and loveyou4eva got the riddle right! Well done, I couldn't get it when my friend told me. I had to beg for the answer. Sorry this chapter took a while, I've been trying to learn the dance off the Party Rock Anthem video (look it up on YouTube, it's awesome). Happy Easter holidays everybody. Sorry, this is really short.**

**Travis POV**

Yes! I kissed Katie Gardener! She was acting all awkward, but at least she kissed me back!

I was trying to find Connor to tell him the good news while Katie got the clue. Then I saw Melpomene talking to him. I decided to eavesdrop.

"That's not fair!" Connor said indignantly. "I sang and everything!"

"Alas! You are not allowed to take the next clue for your partner is not with you. It is a cruel twist of fate yes, but it is the rules," Melpomene said solemnly.

As Connor stalked off I caught his arm.

"What's up?" I asked.

"They won't give me the next clue because Drew isn't here," Connor explained.

"Well, when I win, I promise not to tease you_ too_ much," I grinned. Katie walked over to me.

"I've got the clue and I know the answer."

"Goodbye Connor! Have fun!" I smirked, walking to a more private place so Katie could share the answer. When the amphitheatre and everyone else was out of sight Katie handed me the clue.

"_Five men are going from a car into a church. It's pouring rain and _-"

"The man's in a coffin," Katie said before I finished reading.

"I hadn't got that far yet," I explained.

"We need to get a move on. You can bet your 'amazing' stealing skills that Nico will get that answer in a second and Annabeth will figure it out soon enough," she stated.

"Getting competitive Katie?" I asked grinning.

"What do you think?" she retorted, but not unkindly. We walked in no particular direction.

"Katie, in case you haven't realised, were on Olympus," I said, seeing a problem.

"Funny enough, I _had_ noticed that, thanks," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean, the gods live on Olympus right?" I said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"And they're immortal, so there might be a shortage of coffins here. Besides, we burn the bodies in a shroud anyway," I concluded. Katie bit her lip.

"Houston, we have a problem," she said.

_**Nico POV**_

"Easy," I said flatly.

"What is it?" Thalia asked timidly. I don't think I'd ever seen a timid Thalia before. It was almost as unnatural as a stupid Annabeth. It was kind of unnerving too. She probably still felt bad. There was no reason to though. I made it all up in my head. She never liked me in that way and never will. I decided to try to stop moping. I was only making things more difficult.

"The dude's in a coffin," I explained. That wasn't too hard, but I was a bit stuck on how this would lead to the next clue.

"And the closest thing to a coffin on Olympus is that war memorial," she said. Jeez, her mind works quickly. "So we had better try that first."

"Makes sense," I muttered.

"Let's go then," she said determinedly.

"Thalia, can I ask you something?" I said. She stiffened. I had thought she might, but I wasn't going to ask her anything about what happened outside the amphitheatre.

"I guess you just did Skull Boy, but yes you can," she said slowly.

"Why do you want to win so bad when you aren't even going to be at Camp Half-Blood for the next two months?" I asked. She sniggered and looked slightly relieved.

"It's not necessarily that I want to win, but that I just want to beat Percy," she smirked.

"Seems like a pretty good deal for me. I get to beat Percy _and_ get two months of no chores and extra dessert," I said. It cheered me up slightly to think about how, if we won, I would never let Percy live it down.

_**Percy POV**_

I had no idea what the answer was. Hence why I was looking at Annabeth hopefully. She saw my expression and said,

"Don't worry, I know the answer."

"Thank Zeus," I said.

"What did you think I wouldn't get it?" Annabeth demanded. I tried my best not to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"No, just the clue is really hard and I didn't get it so I was hoping you would . . ." I tried to explain. Annabeth just raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, we're going to the war memorial," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"What? What's the answer? Why are we going to the memorial?" I asked, bewildered.

"The guy is in a coffin and the closet we are going to get to a coffin on Mount Olympus is a death memorial," she said impatiently. I didn't fully understand, but I decided to trust her.

When we got there, I was frozen with shock. It was like an enlarged version of the camp bead for last summer. It was a black model of the Empire State Building with names etched around it, double my height. At the base lay small metal objects, not much bigger than my thumb and they looked like key rings.

"I'll get them," I said. I retrieved one of the pendants and went back to Annabeth before I did anything to it.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. Annabeth opened her mouth but a voice emitted from the object. It said.

"_What animal can always be found on the web?_

_Hermes."_

Annabeth shook her head. "Hephaestus must have helped Hermes on this one. Hermes was hardly giving us a really difficult riddle, so they put two gods in one clue."

"You know the answer then?" she asked me. She obviously did and didn't like it one bit.

"Of course I do, it's easy," I said. "But I don't see how 'spider' is going to get us another clue."

As soon as the word 'spider' left my mouth, the key ring started to shake.

_**Katie POV**_

We didn't really eavesdrop on Percy and Annabeth. Just long enough to hear about the memorial. We ran there a quickly as we could, Travis being faster from the countless times he was caught stealing and had to leg it. Annabeth and Percy got there before us, but we hid in the foliage so they wouldn't see us. They might think that we followed them, which we didn't. Well, not really.

At the bottom of the memorial were several metal . . . things. Percy picked one up. Then it started talking, saying the clue. A Hephaestus invention obviously. The riddle was so easy, even Percy could probably get it. The answer was spider, a creature that many people were afraid of. If I had a drachma for every time Aphrodite's children ran screaming out of their cabin because of a tiny spider, I'd have enough money to build a Parthenon look-a-like. Annabeth and Percy started talking and Travis turned his face to me.

"Are you afraid of spiders, Katie?" he said innocently. A little too innocently.

"No, I work in the strawberry fields, I'm hardly afraid of bugs. What are you afraid of?" I asked, turning the tables.

"Mr. D incinerating me."

"Fair enough," I said, turning back towards Annabeth and Percy. Then I did a double take, not sure what I was seeing. The metal object had begun to quiver violently

_**Thalia POV**_

The very second we picked up the clue, a voice came out and said the 'riddle', which doesn't even deserve to be called a riddle it's so easy. We both knew the answer, but before one of us could say it out loud, I heard people coming.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Nico and pulling him behind a bush. _Deep breaths Thalia. Yes, you pulled Nico behind a bush but only to hide. _

"What was that -"

I clapped my hand over his mouth and pointed through the branches towards the memorial. Percy and Annabeth stood there.

Nico nodded his head furiously, wanting to be released. I was so close to him it felt strange. I didn't have time to think about my feelings though, so I forced myself to think of something other than Nico. Which was incredibily hard.

I let go and moved further away from him. He shook his black hair out of his eyes and tried to take in as much air as he could, while making as little noise as possible.

"We can't wait here, they might get ahead of us," Nico whispered.

"We know the answer is 'spider' but we still don't know where to go," I insisted.

Suddenly, the metal thing started to vibrate. It transformed into a mechanic spider that was level with my knee. It scuttled off and before I could say anything, Nico had grabbed my hand and was dragging me after it.

_**Sorry for the length and the small cliffy. Please review! Now I'm off to do some shufflin' . . .**_


	7. Spider Man, Spider Man

_**Okay, I don't own PJO and I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm not going to type my gigantic list of reasons, but I wasn't purposely avoiding Fanfiction. I have learned to shuffle and I am so proud *sniffle*. Thanks to cotix14 (no, I don't watch American Idol but do you watch the Eurovision? I hope Jedward are going to win as I am Irish), Thalico, C-Nuggets N.L, Scarlette Sparks, NotYourHero, 11percyjackson11 and MegartXD for reviewing. I never thought this story would get 45 reviews, but let's try and make it to 50! After this only one chapter left! Enjoy!**_

_**Thalia POV**_

"Styx! Hang on a second Nico!" I said. Nico was panting from exertion, but I was a Hunter and exercise didn't tire me out easily.

"Can't Thals!" he called out over his shoulder. "It's not going to slow down anytime soon!" He turned his gaze back towards the automaton. I realised he was right.

"I can run myself you know," I stated. He let go of my hand immediately. I was running alongside him now and I could see that he was hurting. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to let him know. To let him know how I felt about him.

But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

_**Travis POV**_

Suffice to say, within 1.4 seconds of Percy and Annabeth leaving the clearing, I had leaped over the bush and grabbed a metal thing-a-mi-jig. It took Katie a couple of seconds to see what was happening.

"Come on Katie!" I urged. "Now is no time to take a nap!"

"I was no-" I ignored her and said "Spider."

A metal spider folded out and began to scamper away in the same direction Percy's and Annabeth's had gone.

"What the-"

"Let's go!" I pulled her along. She gained her footing and started running beside me.

"How's getting competitive now? I swear to Zeus, Travis, if you ever start dragging me after you like that again, you are going to wake up the next morning with a spoon shoved-"

"I get the point," I said hastily, wincing. Katie smacked me.

"Not _there_, Travis Stoll! You have a dirty-"

"What were you going to say then?"

"I was _going_ to say one of your nostrils but I hadn't decided which -" Katie was cut of by my snorting. _Keep it cool Travis. _

"If you stop me talking one more time I swear . . ." She threatened, giving me the evil eye. Or as best an evil eye as she could while running.

"Shove a spoon up my other nostril?" I suggested. Katie smirked grudgingly and we focused on chasing down the spider. But I couldn't help humming the Spider Man theme song.

_**Connor POV**_

I sat down on the ground. _Bored_. That's exactly what I was. I think I might change my middle name. Connor Robert _Bored_ Stoll. But then, if someone had never met me, they might think _I_ was boring. But if they knew me . . .

They debate I was having about middle names in my head (a sure sign of madness if there ever was one) was interrupted by Drew standing up and walking away.

"Hey!" I called. "Where are you going?"

"I have an exercise routine, I'll have you know. I'm very strict about it," she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I don't want to lose my amazing figure!" Drew gasped, as if the destruction of the world was nothing compared to her gaining the slightest bit of weight.

"Fine. You can walk all you want. But I'm coming with you."

She rolled her eyes, which I took as an 'okay'. Starting to walk beside her, I took a deep breath then began,

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves - OWW!"

_**Nico POV**_

The mechanic spider lead us to some snazzy garden, freezing right beside some wheat. I got the hint right away. How could I not with Demeter saying I needed to eat more cereal every time I saw her?

"It's something to do with Demeter," I declared. Thalia nodded, her electric blues eyes on me.

"What have we seen -" I began, but Thalia cut me off, talking extremely fast,

"The shrine Annabeth showed us! Let's go!"

So we ran for all we were worth.

_**Percy POV**_

I heard Annabeth mumbling beside me. Guessing it was about spiders, I decided not to ask.

We followed the automaton to a garden that showed the four seasons. The spider stopped in the Autumn area, right beside some sheaves of wheat. Before I could blink Annabeth was pulling me in the opposite direction.

_**Drew POV**_

After getting Connor to stop singing that awful song, I, like, kept walking. He was following me, probably, like, entranced by my beauty. Then I saw that gold shrine thing for Demeter. Seriously, agriculture? What a lame thing to be a goddess of. Connor almost jumped out of his skin. He stopped dead and I turned around to see what was wrong. Not that I actually cared. He rushed forward to the shrine and grabbed a red scroll that lay in front of it.

_**Okay, I am super sorry for the really short chapter, but I will have the next one up by Thursday. One chapter to go! Don't forget to review! Maybe even go for over 50!**_


	8. Worth It

_**I don't own PJO. Last chapter! Sorry that the last one was so short. Thanks to Alice, bonifaco16, I the Closet FanFic Reader, wisegirl1313, Imsmonkey18, C-Nuggets N.L, Cotix14, Styxdancer2000 and More Please for reviewing. For the last time in this fanfic, here you go!**_

_**Connor POV**_

I was barely breathing as I unravelled the scroll. It only had one word written on it.

"_Congratulations!_"

We won. I couldn't believe it. Travis was never going to forget this, I would make sure of that. Aphrodite appeared beside us.

"Well done!" she squealed excitedly. She seemed really happy about something.

"So what now?" Drew asked. I could tell she would be way more snobby now that she won than ever before.

Aphrodite smiled her breathtaking smile and said, "We bring everyone else back of course."

Then Thalia, appearing from thin air, ran straight into Drew.

_**Travis POV **_

We had reached the four seasons garden when a insanely loud voice echoed through Olympus. I recognised it as Aphrodite's.

"Demigods! Return to the amphitheatre immediately!"

"Damn it!" Katie muttered, still trying to catch her breath.

"We didn't win," I said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "No kidding Sherlock. Come on, let's go see who did."

_**Nico POV**_

We were two seconds away from the Demeter Shrine. Two measly seconds. But we could see Connor and Drew would reach it first. I stopped running to catch my breath. Thalia, however, couldn't stop herself fast enough and tumbled into Drew. She managed to stay standing, but Drew fell on the ground.

"What do you think-" she began angrily, but Aphrodite hushed her.

"You did great," she said. "But unfortunately you came second."

"Kay," I breathed. Thalia was too busy glaring at Drew, who was trying to glare back, but she looked more like someone who wanted to be anywhere but under Thalia's stare. Connor was trying not to laugh.

"Come on, we have to get to the amphitheatre!" Aphrodite urged.

"Why?" Thalia growled, never taking her eyes off Drew. Aphrodite seemed to remember something, then clear her throat and said in a voice so loud we had to cover our ears,

"Demigods! Return to the amphitheatre immediately!" She clear her throat again, then said to us with normal volume, "That's why."

_**Percy POV**_

We were the second pair to reach the amphitheatre. Or that's what I thought before Annabeth and I talked to Thalia and Nico. They explained what happened.

"Sour grapes Thalia?" I asked, grinning at the slight frown on her face. She was the most competitive person I knew.

"I still beat you Jackson," she said.

"I could have beat you if I wanted," I stated.

"Sure," she said patronizingly, dragging out the _u _sound.

"Cool it," Annabeth said.

I stepped down grudgingly. It wasn't long before everyone had arrived in the amphitheatre, though the sun was beginning to set.

"I am glad all of you took part in the treasure hunt," Aphrodite began, standing on the platform. Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Athena and Ares stood on the platform with her. "The winners are-" Apollo interrupted her by making a drum roll on his legs, "-Connor and Drew!"

They both sauntered onto the platform. I could see Travis, who was a few people away from me, giving Connor a dirty look.

"Now there is only one thing left to do - PARTY!" Apollo said to everyone. Immediately music started playing. Most people were looking around and wondering what just happened. Then they realised and started dancing with friends or other halves. I was considering my chances of hiding when Annabeth punched my arm. She seemed to have read my mind.

"You're not getting away so easily."

I told myself I would dance once. 'Girls' by Beyonce was playing and I mentally face palmed. I really wasn't keen on dancing.

"This is a good song," Annabeth grinned, seeing what I was thinking.

"Any girl would think so," I said. It didn't have a bad beat though. I couldn't help but stare at Annabeth.

"You're seriously beautiful," I said out loud by mistake.

"You're not too bad yourself," she smiled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I stated. Annabeth laughed and pressed her lips against mine.

_**Travis POV**_

Connor had won and he would never let me live it down, but I made up my mind to make the most of this moment.

I turned to Katie. "May I have this dance?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Travis?"

"Excuse me for trying to be polite. A yes or a no would do."

She studied my face to see if I was joking. "Yes then," she said.

The song playing was 'Our Time Now' by the Plain White T's.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked, chancing my arm.

"It wasn't bad," she shrugged.

"That's harsh," I commented.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" she said sarcastically.

"You might have pinched my manly pride, but that's all," I answered.

"I suppose I still have you bringing me coffee in the morning."

"Come on," I begged.

"Nine thirty sharp."

"You know you love me babe," I said.

"Maybe," she smirked, taking a step closer to me. "But there's no way you're getting out of this one."

I crossed the remaining space between us. "We'll see about that." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her enthusiastically. She kissed me back, just as willing, but when we broke apart she said,

"Not a chance."

_**Thalia POV**_

Annabeth practically dragged Percy off to dance. I knew Annabeth wasn't big on dancing, but she wanted to dance at least once with her boyfriend. I was standing there awkwardly beside Nico.

"Thalia," a voice said. I whirled around. It was Lady Artemis and I knelt. "I need to talk with you," she declared. My heart thumped and I started to worry. I tried to tell myself I had nothing to worry _about_, but it didn't work. Lady Artemis left the amphitheatre and I followed. I found it was turning into the night.

"Thalia," she began. "You have broken your vow."

"My lady I -"

"No. I know you didn't kiss that spawn of Hades, he kissed you. That is not what I am talking about. You have feelings for him, whether you admit it or not, I still know."

"Please my lady," I begged. I couldn't lose the Hunters.

"You broke your vow. You have feelings for a boy. Therefore I must banish you from the Hunters."

I felt myself becoming weaker and more tired. I knew I was no longer a part of the Hunt. Tears were stinging my eyes and every word she said hurt, but it hurt even more once I accepted that it was true. I had feelings for Nico and I betrayed Lady Artemis.

I could see Artemis both pitied me and was disappointed with me.

"I just hope for your sake he's worth it Thalia," she said and vanished to rejoin the Hunters. It was fully dark now and the moon seemed dull. I collapsed on the ground and let the tears pour out of my eyes. Resentment washed through me when I thought of Nico. It was all his fault. But I wanted his arms around me, comforting me. My family was gone. I had nothing left. I cried for everything that had gone wrong in my miserable life.

I didn't even bother looking up when I heard footsteps approach me.

"Thalia," Nico murmured. "I'm sorry." He had guessed what happened. I tried to get angry at him but I couldn't stop crying. I wasn't sure what my feelings were towards him.

He sat down beside me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Before I realised what I was doing, I leaned into him. He paused awkwardly before hugging me.

"Please don't cry," he asked. A typical male response was my first thought, then I realised he just might not want me to be upset. We were both silent and I could hear the song playing inside the amphitheatre. It was familiar but right now I couldn't even think about the names of songs.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you_

I listened to the words. I wasn't sure if Nico was a typical boy or was different.

_You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

I had feelings for Nico, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to be in a relationship so soon after being kicked out of the Hunters.

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension

He did seem different. Here he was, comforting me when I needed him.

_You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

I was making a fool of myself crying in front of the one who had caused me this pain. But I didn't really care.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

I stopped sniffling.

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

I pulled away from Nico. He looked extremely awkward. I stared at him right in the eye.

_This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all_

Slowly we leaned in.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

Our lips met and it felt so strange but wonderful.

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

We broke apart and Nico smiled nervously at me. I gave him a small smile back. I had decided. Nico was worth it.

**_Song used:_**

**_E.T. - Katy Perry_**

_**That's all folks! I know some of you didn't want Connor and Drew to win, so sorry about that. I just thought E.T. went so well with Thalico I had to put it in. Hope you liked it and please review!**_


End file.
